Michael Myers
'Michael Audrey Myers '(born October 19, 1957) is a serial killer and the infamous stalker of Haddonfield, Illinois. Michael murdered his sister when he was six years old and later returned fifteen years later and stalked several teenagers on Halloween night, teenager Laurie Strode coming out the sole survivor. Over forty years later, Michael returned to Haddonfield in order to hunt down Laurie and her family once again. Biography Early Life Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957 in Haddonfield, Illinois to Peter Myers and an unnamed mother. Growing up, Michael began to display odd behaviour. On Halloween night, 1963, when Michael was just six years old, he noticed his sister and her boyfriend inside their house as they quickly ran upstairs. He then snuck inside through the back door and, upon entering the kitchen, he grabbed a kitchen knife. He then watched Judith's boyfriend leave as he crept up the stairs and into her room, noticing a clown mask on the floor and quickly putting it on. After Judith noticed him, she attempted to cover herself and screamed at him to get out of her room only for Michael begin repeatedly stabbing her with the kitchen knife until she eventually fell to the floor, dead. Hearing the sound of a car pulling up, Michael ran downstairs and out the front door where he was greeted by his parents who questioned what he was doing with a bloody knife. They then discovered the corpse of their daughter and Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Shortly after being admitted to the sanitarium, Michael met Dr. Sam Loomis who began to treat him for the remainder of his time incarcerated. However, after seven years trying to cure Michael's insanity, Loomis realised that there was no helping Michael and that he was just purely and simply evil. He then made it his duty to make sure that Michael was never released from custody."[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" 1978 Massacre Escape From Smith's Grove .]] In 1978, after Michael had turned twenty-one, he was required to attend court in order to see if he would be released or remain in custody for the remainder of his life. Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were given the responsibility of transferring Michael from Smith's Grove. However, by the time they arrived, many inmates had somehow managed to escape and began wandering around outside of the sanitarium gates. After Loomis had left to investigate, Michael climbed onto the roof of the car and smashed his hand through the driver window, grabbing onto Marion's hair and attempting to pull her out of the vehicle. However, she managed to break out of his hold and fell onto the passenger seat until he smashed his hand against the passenger window, making her open the driver door and throw herself out. and Tommy.]] This granted him access to enter the car and drive away from the scene. After making it away from the sanitarium, Michael ran a trucker off the road, murdered him, and stole his coveralls before making his way back to Haddonfield. Once he arrived, he used his childhood home as a hideout and spent the night. During the night, Michael robbed a costume store and stole several knives and a Halloween mask. In the morning, he remained in the house until he noticed a teenage girl and a young boy standing outside. When the girl walked up and placed a key beneath the welcome mat, Michael watched her through the door window, fascinated. As the two began to walk away, the boy departed and Michael watched as the girl walked down the street towards her school. Stalking and Killing Residents .]] Later that day, while the girl was sitting in her classroom, she looked out the window to see Michael watching her from across the street, simply staring. After she looked away, Michael quickly left the scene and was gone by the time she looked back. After watching the girl, Michael drove to Haddonfield Elementary School where the young boy was at school. As one boy was running out as the bell rang, he ran into Michael, however, he spared the child and instead followed the young boy he saw before as he exited the school. Michael slowly followed him in the station wagon until he decided to just drive on back to watch the girl. from in her backyard.]] While driving, Michael saw the girl, Laurie Strode, walking home from school with her two friends, Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok. His gaze never left them as he slowly drove past them. He was about to drive on until Annie yelled something at him, making him suddenly stop and frightening the three girls. He stayed like that for a minute before finally driving off. Later, after Lynda had already got home and it was just Laurie and Annie walking, Michael stood by a bush in front of them, Laurie spotting him. However, before she could warn Annie, Michael quickly disappeared from sight. He then followed Laurie all the way to her house and stood in her backyard, watching her through her bedroom window. from across the street.]] When Laurie was picked up by Annie for them to both go babysitting, Michael tailed them on their way there in the station wagon. Along the way, they stopped in order to speak with Sheriff Brackett about the store that Michael had robbed previously. After they left, Michael noticed Dr. Loomis desperately searching for him but simply drove past him, Loomis not realising how close he was to capturing Michael. He followed the girls all the way to their destinations and parked outside the Wallace house where Annie was babysitting little Lindsey Wallace. He watched Annie through the windows of the house as she called Laurie and spoke with her about a boy named Ben Tramer. At one point, he was even spotted by Tommy Doyle from across the street, who alerted Laurie, however, she didn't believe his claims. try to escape.]] After Annie spilled butter all over her clothes, she undressed and quickly put a large shirt over herself as Michael watched her from the shadows. He attempted to get closer until he accidentely knocked over a flower pot, smashing it and alerting Annie, however, she quickly shrugged it off. The family dog, Lester, then approached Michael, growling at him which made Annie shout at him to shut up. Michael then grabbed the canine by the throat and broke his neck, silencing him for good. Annie finally went out to the dry cleaning room outside in order to wash her clothes and Michael silently followed her. He then locked her in, startling her and as she heard the phone begin to ring, she knew it was her boyfriend, Paul, and called for Lindsey to answer it. .]] She realised Lindsey wouldn't answer it and eventually attempted to climb out of the nearby window only to get stuck, screaming for Lindsey to come and help her. Lindsey then helped her and told Paul that she had gotten stuck in the window. When Annie got back into the kitchen, she took the phone and spoke to Paul, the two coming up with a plan to meet up. She then brought Lindsey over to the Doyle house so Laurie could look after her while she went to pick up Paul. She went back to the Wallace house, found the keys to her car and started it up. However, before she could drive off, Michael sat up in the back seat and began to strangle her. She did her best to struggle against him but he eventually just slit her throat to finish her off. After killing her, Michael carried her corpse into the house and hid her away. 's corpse. ]] Lynda and her boyfriend, Bob, later arrived at the house as Annie had promised they could spend the night together while she took care of Lindsey. They were concerned when Annie was nowhere to be seen but after calling Laurie, they learned she went to pick up Paul. After Michael watched them make out on the couch, the two went upstairs and slept together. Afterwards, Bob went back downstairs to retrieve a beer for both of them only to hear a noise outside, believing it was Annie, Bob looked outside but closed the door. He heard another noise from behind a door and he immediately assumed it to be Lynda playing a prank only for Michael break down the door and hold Bob by the throat up against the wall. He then stabbed Bob through the chest, so deep that he was hung up on the wall. Michael started at what he had done, mesmerised. .]] He took Bob's glasses and put a ghost costume over himself in order to fool Lynda. When he got to the bedroom, Lynda assumed it was Bob and tried to persuade him to get back into bed. Once she got no reply, even for the beer she had requested, she got out of the bed and called Laurie in order to find out where Annie was. Michael started to slowly approach her and just as Laurie picked up the phone, he wrapped the phone cord around Lynda's neck and strangled her until she dropped dead. Laurie was extremely concerned and called down the phone asking if everything was alright, causing Michael to pick up the phone himself and simply heavily breath down the line. Startled, Laurie suddenly hung up the phone. Michael then spread the corpses of Bob, Lynda and Annie all around the bedroom of the Wallace house and placed his sister's tombstone above Annie's. Final Fight .]] Concerned for her friend's safety, Laurie decided to check on them in the Wallace house, only to discover the corpses of her friends in the bedroom of the house. Distressed, she ran out onto the landing and began to cry, not noticing Michael slowly forming in the darkness behind her, allowing him to sneak up on her and graze her shoulder with his knife. She screamed at him and fell over the banister, fracturing her ankle as she fell down the stairs. He began to descend down the stairs as Laurie quickly ran into the kitchen and locked the door, attempting to escape through the back door. He reached the kitchen door himself and eventually just smashed his hand through and unlocked it from the other side but before he could reach her, she had already made it out through the back door. from behind.]] She managed it reach the Doyle house across the street but lost her keys and screamed at Tommy to let her in, just as Michael appeared from behind the Wallace house and began his pursuit of Laurie. He made it to the sidewalk before Laurie made it inside, ordering Tommy to get Lindsey and hide in the bathroom. However, Michael managed to get inside through an open window and attempted to stab Laurie from behind the sofa, only to miss which allowed her to stab him in the neck with a nearby knitting needle. Believing Michael was finally dead, Laurie went to check on Tommy and Lindsey and told them about what happened. .]] However, Michael had survived the ordeal and walked up the stairs to see Laurie trying to calm the kids down. After Tommy spotted him, Laurie ordered them back into the bathroom and she ran into the bedroom herself, hiding in the closet. When Michael entered the room, he immediately went to the closet, shaking the door and eventually breaking it down with his bare hands. However, Laurie grabbed a clothes hanger and used it to stab him in the eye, blinding him or a limited time, giving her time to grab his knife and stab him in the stomach with it, knocking him to the ground. She emerged from the closet and threw his knife to the ground, letting the kids know that it is safe and also ordering them to run to the neighbour's house and ask them to call the police. .]] She sat on the floor, pondering everything that had just happened, not knowing Michael was still alive and had sat up behind her, still staring. As she stood up and began to walk away, he also stood up and followed her closely and slowly. Once he reached her on the landing, he began to strangle her and intended on killing her before Dr. Loomis suddenly ran upstairs and held a gun at him. He let go of Laurie when she ripped his mask off, exposing his face. After Michael quickly put his mask back on, Loomis shot him once, sending away from Laurie and back into the bedroom and then shot him again another five times, sending him over the balcony and into the yard. However, once Loomis looked down for him, Michael was gone. After Michael left the yard, he did not get very far and was eventually apprehended by Officer Frank Hawkins. He was taken back into custody at Smith's Grove the very same night."[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" Aftermath of 1978 Forty Years in Captivity After the events that took place on Halloween night, Michael lost any chance of ever being released and remained at Smith's Grove for the majority for his life. He also remained under the care of Dr. Loomis up until his death sometime between 1979 and 2018, after which he was put under the care of Loomis' student, Dr. Ranbir Sartain. Sartain began to idolise Michael and became fascinated with his reasoning behind what he does, aiming to get Michael to finally speak. However, he was never successful and Michael's demeanour remained the same. 2018 Massacre Life in Smith's Grove TBA Personality TBA Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" * "''Halloween Kills''" * "''Halloween Ends''" Trivia * Michael's original mask was simply a Captain Kirk Star Trek mask that was bought at a Halloween store by John Carpenter and Debra Hill in 1978. The mask was later painted white, it's hair was teased and the eye holes were slightly widened. * Michael has received several mortal wounds from Laurie during their forty year battle. ** A deformed eye from being stabbed in the eye with a clothes hanger. ** A scar on the right side of his neck from a knitting needle. ** A scar on his stomach from his own knife. ** Two missing fingers on his left hand from a gunshot. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Halloween Kills characters Category:Halloween Ends characters